


Over and over again with you

by knaveofmogadore



Category: The Lorien Legacies - Pittacus Lore
Genre: Existential Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 16:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17368994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knaveofmogadore/pseuds/knaveofmogadore
Summary: Ximic extends the lifespan to an unfathomable (and angsty) amount, but only for John.





	Over and over again with you

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea Jay (houjju?? Comment challenge: spell her username) cries about a lot. I found this in the notes of my phone and couldn't keep it to myself

Adam's hand stills, still pointing towards the distant, fading light of his former home. John turns his head to look at him and sees his lips curled into a thoughtful frown. The crease between his eyebrows tells John that whatever it is, the thought is not a happy one. 

"What is it? What's wrong?" 

Adam tears his gaze away from the stars to look back at John. His arm lowers to rest on his chest. 

"You are meant to live a thousand years." 

A lump grows into a rock in John's throat. He stutters out something, anything to change the conversation from something he thinks about so often. Sometimes his nightmares feel like visions, prophecies of a time when Adamus is already long gone and John is alone. Adam continues over his silence. 

"If Loric's believe love is fated, then what if the person you are meant to share a life with isn't even born yet?" 

Adam looks back to the stars and gestures at them. His fingers ark across the sky and John stares. He marvels at the grace of a hand that will be a blink in his lifespan and something in his chest screams. 

Adams continues, his voice trembling, "There could be someone out there waiting to love you in three hundred years time." 

The ache in John's chest tells him to hold Adam close, so he reaches out and pulls his lover's outstretched hand into his own. The ache wails to kiss him until they need to breathe. John kisses the knuckles on the hand he holds captive. Adam turns to him, eyes shining. He presses closer out of need and habit. 

"The people in Nepal near where I stayed for that year believed in reincarnation. They _knew_ that people could be reborn into something or someone new. I think I might believe in that too." 

John presses Adam's shaking hand to his heated skin.

"If Henri was right, if Loric's love one and only one truly for life, then I think that I might just fall in love with you over and over again until I run out of lifetimes to find you in."

**Author's Note:**

> I probably worn add onto this, but I invite y'all to


End file.
